Lovely Lies (Emison)
by alisongen
Summary: Hi! This story follows the relationship of Emily and Alison (Emison) as Emily tries to figure out how Alison feels about her, and Alison tries to figure out how she feels about Emily. Emily is hopelessly in love with her best friend, Alison. Alison is unsure of her feelings for Emily. Will they end up together? Read to find out! **This story takes place during season 5.**
1. Chapter 1

POV of Emily:

I stared myself down in the mirror. This outfit had to be perfect. It was the first time in months I got to hang out with Ali alone; Hanna, Spencer, and Aria all were busy. When Ali told me it would just be us, there was something strange in her voice, a hint of happiness, but why would she be happy it would just be the two of us? It's hard to know with her though, and I was sure that I had just made that up in my mind. Of course, I was extremely happy, I hope she didn't notice. As I put on my jacket I thought of her blonde hair, the way it always fell perfectly, framing her beautiful face. I thought about her lips, soft and full, the most beautiful shade of pink, oh how I wanted to kiss them. I smiled at the thought of kissing her, and then I got mad at myself. Why do I always do this to myself? Ali will never feel that way about me, she'll never love me the way I love her. I threw my phone in my bag and ran downstairs, jumping into my car. I couldn't wait to see her.

When I got to her house I realized I was 5 minutes early, and knowing Ali hates people who are always early, I spent that time putting on extra makeup. When I finally looked good, and saw that it was 1 minute after the time I was supposed to be there, I ran to her door and knocked on it. She opened it and smiled, "Looking good, Em. Who are you trying to impress?" She asked like she wasn't looking for an answer, so I didn't say anything. We hugged and I smelt her vanilla scented hair, and it seemed like the hug lingered for just a couple seconds longer than normal. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited this girl I met at a party last week to come hang out with us. You don't care, right Em?" "No, not at all," I said with a smile, hoping she wouldn't hear the disappointment in my voice. "Good," she smiled back, her perfectly white teeth shining, "Jess! Come down here," Alison shouted, not taking her beautiful blue eyes off of me. A second later a tall brunette was next to Ali, smiling. "Hi! I'm Jess," she said, pulling me into a hug. "Hi…I'm, uh, Emily." She was gorgeous. Bright, emerald eyes sparkled against her deeply tanned skin, and locks of straight dark brown hair fell from her messy bun. She was cute in a casual way, with big eyes and dark red lips. Yet, Ali was still prettier, I don't think anyone could ever be as pretty as Ali. "Looks like I have some competition," Ali joked, but there was an edge to her voice, it almost sounded like jealousy, but that's impossible, right? "Let's go back upstairs, I bought all these new clothes you guys need to try on. Em, there's this one red dress that would look _so _hot on you." My cheeks felt hot and red, and I wished that Jess wasn't here, so I could be alone with Ali. I spent the next hour watching Jess and Ali try on various outfits, but all I could think about was how hot Ali looked in all of them. "Here's the dress I was talking about, will you try it on for me, Em?" "Sure," I responded shyly. It was a bright red, super short, strapless dress. I went into the bathroom to put it on, after looking at Ali and Jess' flat stomachs I felt too insecure to change in front of them. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was tight and showed all my curves, and the red was bright against my tan skin and brown hair. I walked back into Ali's room, "it's a little tight," I said, scared of what Ali was thinking. "You look _hot. _Like _really _hot," Jess said. Ali looked at her and gave her a jealous glare. Or was I just seeing things? "Yeah, you look okay Em, not as good as I thought you would. It looks better on me." I felt tears well up in my eyes, why does Jess think I look hot, but Ali, the person I actually care about, doesn't? "Are you kidding me? Ali, she looks totally hot." "Yeah, whatever," Ali said angrily, "I have to go to the bathroom." Ali stormed out and Jess turned to me, "What's her problem?" "I don't know, I've never seen her act this way before." "Not to be nosy, but do you two have, like a thing?" "What? No! We're just friends. I'm not…she's not…we're not…" She laughed, seeming unconvinced, "Okay…well I don't think she wants me here anymore, so I'm gonna go. Tell her I say I'll text her later." "Okay. Well it was nice meeting you!" I tried to hide my excitement, I would finally be alone with Ali, _and _Jess thought Ali had a thing for me! Seconds later Ali came back, "Where's Jess?" "She had to go, she said she'll text you later." "Did you give her a goodbye kiss before she left?" Ali responded angrily. "What's your problem, Ali? You're the one who invited her, I was just trying to be friendly!" "Yeah, well you were a little too friendly, Em. I mean you're not very good at hiding it. I'm surprised you liked her, she's not really your type, I mean, she looks nothing like me." "You're saying I'm obvious? You couldn't have given her a dirtier look when she complimented me." "Sorry Em, but that was wishful thinking." "You're ridiculous, Ali. I'm leaving." I started to walk out, tears burning my eyes as I tried to blink them away. "Why don't you just do it already?" "Do what?" I turned around and looked at her. I hadn't noticed it before, but her eyes were glassy, like she had just been crying. Was that what she was doing in the bathroom, crying? Why? Her arms were crossed over her chest. "Kiss me. I know you want to, you always have, Em. So why don't you?" I couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth, was this real? She walked towards me slowly and carefully. "Come on, Em, do it." Her face was only centimeters away from me, and her breath tasted like strawberries. I didn't move, I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I was scared, was she serious? She put her hand on the back of my head and pulled me toward her, she leaned in, kissing me softly, and then harder. Her lips were soft and sweet, and they lingered on my mouth for a couple seconds before she pulled away. I had kissed her, and I felt breathless. Something had awoken in me, and I couldn't help it, I threw my hands around her neck and pulled her against me, kissing her. Her body fit perfectly against mine, her body curved into mine and everything felt right. _I was kissing Ali. _Next thing I knew, we were on her bed. She was laying on top of me, one hand on my hip, the other around my back. _Am I dreaming? _We were kissing passionately when I felt her body go limp beneath me. She pushed me roughly off of her, "What are you doing?!" I felt confused, just a second ago she was kissing me, but now she was acting like I did something wrong. That was when I realized the sad truth, this is just a game to her. That was the thing about Ali, she was the best as playing games, because you could never tell when she meant what she said and when she was just talking. Everything she says is a lie, but with her, it is impossible to know which lies started with the truth, and which were just lies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_During the season 4 finale we saw a more vulnerable side of Ali. Sasha has also talked about how in season 5 you will see a lot more vulnerability with Ali's character, obviously she has gone through a lot and has changed as a person, she is now the "victim" of the group according to Sasha. So, I thought I would play with her vulnerable side in this chapter. Sasha has said that while she thinks Ali does truly have feelings for Emily, she was/is very confused about them, much like Emily was. So, the subject of her true feelings for Emily will obviously be hard for Ali, and she would probably be very vulnerable talking about them. Also, throughout the seasons we've seen Emily become much stronger. While in the beginning she wasn't one to call out Ali now she seems to be able to, for example when Emily called out Ali and Ali responded with, "who sharpened your tongue?" So since my story takes place in season 5, I'm working with Ali's vulnerability and Emily's new confidence. Please leave reviews, I love reading them and they really help me improve my story! Thanks!_

I woke up tired, my mind immediately going to Ali. Did we really kiss, or was that just a dream? I had dreams about kissing her all the time, but this time felt different, it felt _real. _That's when I realized it was real. Ever since Ali had come back to Rosewood, things had been different between us. My relationship with Paige was over, and Ali knew that. Yet, I couldn't tell if she was trying to heal the wounds or just pick at the scabs. Last night we were kissing, really kissing. It wasn't like any kisses we had had before, it felt like she wanted it as much as I did. Yet, she pushed me away, again. My head ached, was this just another game, or does she actually have feelings for me? I rolled over and put my pillow over my head, thinking that if I fell back to sleep, maybe I would wake up with a clearer head. My phone beeped and I reached for it, it was a message from Ali. "Come over. We need to talk." I texted back, "Be over in 20." I quickly got dressed and put on makeup, and headed over to her house.

"I dreamt about you last night," she said quietly, slipping her fingers into mine. She wouldn't look me in the eye, and she said each word like she was testing the waters. She said each word like she wanted to see which ones had an affect on me. "We were in Paris, just the two of us," she said finally looking at me when she said "us," I looked into her eyes and saw that she seemed unsure of what she was saying, the usual confidence was drained from her bright voice and she sounded tired. "There was no one else there to tell us who and what we could be." "Ali, I-" I started, why did she always do this to me? She sounded sincere but maybe this was just another part of her game. She wanted me to believe her, but I didn't know how. "Please, Em," she interrupted, "try to understand." "Understand what, Ali?" I was suddenly furious. I wanted so much to believe her, I wanted to trust that everything she was saying was true. Things with Ali were never that simple, but I was okay with that. I waited for her. I waited even when I thought she was dead. The feelings never left and I didn't exactly push them away either. I held onto the single string of hope that maybe her feelings were sincere, and now she was just pulling on that string. This was all just a game to her, and my feelings were her dolls. Now she's asking me to understand? I pulled my hand away from hers. Tears welled up in her eyes, "I never meant to hurt you, Em. Please, please. I'm so sorry." She was crying, and I felt so lost. I wanted to leave, to go home, but I also wanted to stay, I wanted to kiss away her tears and tell her that it's okay, I understand, and that I forgive her. I didn't forgive her, though. I didn't forgive her because I still didn't know the truth. I still didn't know if her feelings for me were real. "Ali, I need you to tell me how you feel. About me. If you want me to stay you need to tell me." She started crying harder, but her words came out clear, and I'll never forget them, "I don't know." Ali had never been so unsure about anything. Even when she was looking for -A she had a list full of suspects, but when I looked into her eyes I just saw confusion. She started to cry even harder and her mascara started to run down her cheeks, but even with her makeup smudged, her eyes red and puffy, and her blonde hair a mess around her face, she looked like the most beautiful girl in the world. I grabbed her hand and held it firmly, she seemed relieved and squeezed it, holding on tight like she would never let me go. I couldn't look at her but I whispered, "I'm sorry Ali, but that's not a good enough answer for me." I pulled away and got up to leave. I started to walk away and I heard her crying behind me. It hurts so bad to walk away from the one you love, but I had no choice, I didn't want to be her doll anymore.

"Wait," Ali cried out, "Em, please!" I turned around and looked at her. She looked so helpless. I had never seen her look like this before, and while a part of me was dying to go to her and tell her I was not going anywhere, another part felt good watching the girl who hurt me over and over again finally seem defeated. "Em, I love you, I do. I do, I really do," she was stammering and slurring her words but I listened, she was looking me right in the eye but her lip quivered and she still seemed unsure. She acted as though every word could set off a bomb if she said it wrong. "I...I'm...I'm just not...I'm not sure...I'm not sure of what...of what everyone will think...and I...I..." I went over and kissed her, hard. I dropped my bag and pulled her close, her body felt warm against me. Fresh tears fell from her eyes onto my face but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around her, and she went limp to my touch. She wrapped her arms around me and we just stood there, kissing, and everything felt right. After what felt like a perfect eternity, I whispered into her lips, "Since when does Alison DiLaurentis care what anyone thinks about her," and I felt her smile into my lips as she kissed me harder.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wish we could just leave," she whispered as she traced her pointer finger up and down my arm, drawing pictures in her mind, my arm her canvas, her finger her paintbrush. "Everything would be so much easier if it was just the two of us," she sighed, "watching the sunset at the Eifel Tower, or tanning on some beach far away, just the two of us. We could go anywhere," she smiled. "What's wrong with here?" I asked curiously. I didn't need anything else, we were cuddling under a blanket watching old movies, this was perfect to me. Well, to be completely honest, anything would be perfect if it meant I was with Ali. "There's too much of the past here, Em. Don't you ever want to start over? Things could be so different, if it was just the two us of some place better than here." "I think here is pretty great, Ali." I was confused, she said things could be different if we were somewhere else. I thought they would be different here, now that she told me she loved me, what was stopping us? She was looking out the window, probably imagining she was somewhere else. Why did she always want to be somewhere else, what was wrong with where she was? She turned back towards me, she was crying. "You don't know what it's like. Being the dead girl that came back to life. I'll always be that bitchy girl to them, no matter what I do. I'll never change to them. Maybe I haven't changed." "You have Ali, just wait, they'll see, and they'll forgive you. I know they will." She pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear. "You'll never change in that way, Em," she smiled. "What way?" "You'll always be big on happy endings." I smiled, and remembered the day she said that to me at the library, I felt like an idiot that day. The look in her eyes, after she kissed me, it was like she was laughing at me. "What's wrong, Em?" She looked concerned, but I quickly smiled and said, "Nothing." Still, in the back of my mind I wondered how much she had changed. Was she still laughing at me after she kissed me, and just better at hiding it now, or was she really changed?


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what are we?" I tried to ask it casually, but I couldn't help the nervousness is my voice. I had been dying to ask this question, but I couldn't find the confidence. Now, while we were making sandwiches to snack on while having another movie marathon, I finally built up the confidence and let the words slip. It wasn't the question I was so nervous about, it was her answer that was scaring me. "What do you mean?" She was looking down and pretending to concentrate on her sandwich, but I knew what she was really doing, she was avoiding looking at me. "You know what I mean Ali, what are we? Are we a couple?" "I don't know," she said quietly, still looking down. "What do you mean you don't know? Are we dating or not?" "Look," she said walking over to me, and taking my hands, "you just got out of a relationship with Paige, and-" I interrupted her, "Ali, my relationship with Paige is over, I want to be with you!" She pushed hair out of my face and I blinked back tears. "Em, I just came back. I think everyone is having a hard enough time dealing with the fact that I'm alive. And it's hard for me too, being back. I just don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship with you, or anyone, right now," she said it slowly and quietly like I wouldn't understand. "Okay," I said as casually as I could, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. "Em," she started, still holding me hand, I turned away and pulled my hand from hers. "No, it's okay, I get it Ali. I should go, my mom is waiting for me." I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, and as much as I hoped she would try to stop me, she didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note **PLEASE READ**: Paige is in this chapter, yet she will NOT be a returning character. I am NOT a Paily shipper and this is and Emison fanfiction, so please don't get mad that Paige is in this chapter, she will NOT be in others. _

I was woken up by phone beeping. I reached for my phone hoping it would be a text from Ali. It wasn't. I went to go text Ali, and quickly typed, "I'm sorry about last night, you were right. Can you come over later?" But I stopped before hitting the send button. _No, she should be the one apologizing. She should be the one saying sorry. _I deleted the text and rolled out of bed. My head pounded and my heart ached, I wanted to talk to Ali, to apologize and kiss her, watch her blue eyes light up as she smiled as she pulled away from the kiss. I wanted to pull her close and kiss her again, and watch as her blonde hair moved like waves over her shoulders. I wanted her to push my hair out of my face as her lips moved with mine, and I wanted her to want me, as much as I _needed_ her. My eyes craved the sight of her, my lips craved the touch of her lips, my tongue craved the taste of her lips, and my arms craved her body.

I drove to The Brew and ordered a large coffee, and let the heat of it takeover my body and the caffeine sharpen my mind, trying to push thoughts of Ali to the back. "Emily…hi," I turned around to see a girl looking at me awkwardly, like she wasn't sure whether or not she should've said hi. "Paige, hi!" I awkwardly gave her a hug, not sure what I should say to her. I hadn't seen her much since we broke up, and she left for boarding school a couple months ago. "How are you doing? It's good to see you," she said, but I couldn't tell if she meant it or not. "I'm good, how are you? How's school?" "Good," she said with a smile, "it's good to get away from Rosewood for awhile, I had…or have some things I needed and still need to figure out, and it's easier to do that when I'm somewhere different. I've been focusing a lot on my swimming, it has helped me clear my mind, and I've been trying to swim more like you, lately." "What do you mean?" "You know, swimming because it's fun and I enjoy it, rather than because it's what's going to get me into college." "That's great!" "Yeah, I think so too." She smiled and took a deep breath, "I miss you, Em." "I miss you too, Paige." "Can we go see a movie tonight, for old times sake?" I was about to tell her I was seeing someone, when I realized _I wasn't. _Ali told me we weren't in a relationship, and I couldn't help but think how jealous it would make her if she saw me with Paige, of all people. "Yeah, that sounds good," I said with a smile, thinking of Ali's face when she hears that poor little Em isn't the same girl that'll wait around for her anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

I put on a tight blue tank top, with a loose gray sweater and jeans, and drove to meet Paige. "You look great," she said as soon as she saw me. "Thanks, so do you," I said with a smile. I leaned in and gave her a hug, and saw a girl with blonde hair across the street. _It was Ali. _She turned and caught my eye, and I quickly jumped away from Paige, suddenly embarrassed and ashamed of my idea of going out with Paige to make Ali jealous. She was still looking at me from across the street, her jaw doing the cute thing it always does when she's mad. She looked down and started walking away, when she stopped short and started walking towards us. "Hey Emily, what do you think you're doing going out with her?" Before I got the chance to respond Paige said, "She's allowed to go out with whoever she wants, and I don't see why it's any of your business anyway." Ali laughed but looked mad, "Hey Pigskin, seen a doctor about that awful skin yet?" Paige started to say something back when I interrupted her, "Don't talk to her like that!" "Oh, now you're standing up for your ex? You really are desperate, aren't you?" "Let's go, Emily," Paige said lacing her fingers through mine. I followed her into the theater, taking one look back at Ali before we disappeared through the doors. She hadn't moved an inch, and the look in her eyes was more a look of disappointment than one of anger. I gently pulled my hand away from Paige's.

"I had a great time tonight," Paige said as we walked out of the theater. "Me too," I said, but it wasn't true. All I could think about the whole time was Ali. Paige leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped her. "Paige…I think you got the wrong idea about tonight. I really like you, but just as a friend. "I'm confused, was this not a date?" "I'm sorry Paige, this was a bad idea." My phone buzzed and I looked down to see a text from Ali, "Come over. We need to talk. Right now." "Paige, I have to go," I said and then quickly got into my car and drove to Ali's house. When I got there I decided to circle around the street a couple times, so it didn't seem like I came as soon as she told me to.

"Tell me that that was all to make me jealous," Ali said. As soon as I got to her house she brought me to her room, shut her door, even though no one else was home, sat me down on her bed, and stood in front of me with her arms crossed and a look on her face like one a teacher gives you right before they're going to yell at you. "Emily, tell me that that didn't mean anything to you." She had tears in her eyes. "Why? You said we weren't in a relationship," I was angry, she was being unfair yet I still felt like I was wrong and she was right. "You don't understand!" She screamed at me. "I don't understand what?" "That I'm in love with you!" She was crying and I felt more confused than ever. "Emily, I'm scared. I've never felt this way about anyone before." "Ali, love isn't a bad thing," I was shocked. _Did she REALLY just say she loved me?_ "Isn't it though? I didn't realize it until tonight, when I saw you hugging Pigskin. I felt crushed. No one has had the power to do that to me before." "Ali…" "Look, just tell me that you don't love her." "Of course I don't, I could be with her right now, but I'm here with you." "Do you love me?" She seemed genuinely concerned my answer would be no, which made me laugh. "What?" "Ali, I'm hopelessly in love with you, I've always been, even when I thought you were dead. You know that." "I know, but I wanted to hear you say it," she said as her beautiful smile spread across her face. She kissed me, soft at first, and then harder. She pulled me on top of her and we kissed and kissed until she stopped. "What's wrong?" "I want to tell Spencer, Hanna, and Aria." "Really?" "Yeah, can you text them and tell them to come over?" "Right now?" "Yeah," she said with a goofy smile. "Are you sure?" "Yes, Em, text them."


	7. Chapter 7

"This better be important, my mom picked up cheese fries on her way home from work and they're going to be cold by the time I get home," Hanna said. "Yeah guys, what's up?" Aria said curiously, with a hint of worry in her voice. I put my hand where Ali could hold it, if she wanted to, without making it too obvious. She didn't take it. Ali wasn't saying anything and I was scared she had changed her mind, so I quickly blurted out, "Me and Ali have to tell you guys something-" "Em...let me," she said, cautiously grabbing my hand, and holding it. Realization dawned at Spencer's face, "Wait, what is going on here?" Aria seemed unsure, and Hanna just seemed completely lost. "Me and Em, we're dating," Ali said with her usual confidence and ease, not even a hint of embarrassment in her voice, which made me blush. Aria and Spencer smiled supportingly, but they both had an unsure look in their eyes. "Wait...you guys have been hooking up behind our backs, and haven't told us?!" I laughed and looked at Ali, but she was already looking at me, and she leaned in and kissed me, right in front of everyone. Then she looked straight at Spencer and said, "Have a problem, Spence?" "No, I mean we're all happy for you guys, it's just, a little weird, I guess." "Well I think it's great," Hanna said with an encouraging smile, "Em, could I talk to you for a minute?" I didn't want to leave Ali with Spencer and Aria after the news, but Ali squeezed my hang and then let it go, almost like she was encouraging me to go. I followed Hanna out of the room and into the bathroom, and she shut the door behind us. "Is this really what you want, Em?" "What do you mean? Of course this is what I want!" "I know, but just think about how she used you all those times, are we sure this is different?" "She's different now." "Do you know that for sure? This could just be another game of hers. I know you love her Em, but just think about everything she's done to you!" "I thought you of all people would understand!" "I do Em, and I'm really happy for you, I just don't want you to get hurt." "She's different now, she went through a lot." "Just be careful Em, okay?" "Yeah, whatever," I said, mad at Hanna for not being happy, but at the same time wondering if she was right. I remembered the way Ali looked at me after I kissed her so many years ago at the library. We had both changed a lot since then, yet if I look close enough at the look she gives me after she kisses me, I still see it, far back in a hidden part of her eyes, laughing at me.


End file.
